


Made of Glass

by Natalia_fics



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Musicals, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, adamjuice, back story, expanding on universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_fics/pseuds/Natalia_fics
Summary: Adam Maitland wakes up to find Barbara is missing and reluctantly teams up with Beetlejuice to help find her. On their search they learn more about the afterlife, and a little about each other too.
Relationships: Adam/Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> It’s my first time ever writing one of these and I’m super excited, but still lack experience for the most part, so please be patient with me as I attempt to navigate the world of fanfiction. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Lydia POV

Lydia opened her eyes to find her bedroom bathed in the warm sunlight of a late weekend morning. A soft breeze pushed lightly against her thin white curtains, wafting in the sweet smell of spring. For a moment she could see the outline of her mother peering out the window, with her dark hair and wispy dress, but in the blink of an eye she was gone again. She smiled fondly, remembering how much her mother had enjoyed the springtime, just when the buds of flowers finally pushed past the frost, and the promise of the spattering lullaby of rain to put you to rest in the evening.

It had been years now since her mother had passed away, and she was finally able to revisit her memory without the painful sting of abandonment she had once felt.

With the help of each new addition to her family, she was able to better cope, and could finally appreciate what life had to offer her.

College was just around the corner, and after long study sessions and late nights preparing for finals, she was finally prepared to take this next step.

Lydia once again inhaled the fresh scent of dewy grass and fresh leaves. She appreciated the warmth and comfort her bed offered for just a few moments longer before heading down stairs to greet her Loving, if somewhat strange family.

Delia POV

Delia smiled warmly, setting down her glass of orange juice when Lydia Strode into the room. “Good morning Lydia dear!”

”Good morning Mum.”

A rush of affection filled Delia, she would never get used to Lydia calling her Mum, and she never wanted to. 

Lydia snuffed the air deeply, “Is that Dad’s famous pancakes I smell?”

Charles’ hearty chuckle could be heard from the stove, “You betcha’ kiddo! And it’s a good batch too! The Maitlands wouldn’t wanna miss it, have either of you seen Barb or Adam around?”

Lydia and Delia exchanged a glance before they both shook their heads, the Maitlands were usually the first to wake up and start the coffee pot for Charles, it was unusual for them to stay in bed this long.

Seemingly on cue Adam rushed down the stairs, he looked unsettled, alarmed, and messy. Adam ran an anxious hand through his already unsettled brown locks. “Have you seen Barbara?”


End file.
